Nightmare Before Christmas 2
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: Years after the movie there becomes a couple new children. One made and one turned. Are they going to become like Jack and Sally? Or will they just become friends.
1. Chapter 1: After The Movie

Chapter 1: After The Movie

Years later after the Jack and Sally had a child. A little girl. It was very unusual in the town of Halloween but it happened. You see normally children are made by the professor. But this one was the only one that was actually born. Her name...was Jakally. Jakally Skellington.

"Jakally, it's time for breakfast my dear!" Her mother Sally called out while her father Jack was busy in town working with the mayor.

"Coming, mother!" Spoke little Jakally ready for her special day. Her 16th birthday. The day she will begin to help her father for tomorrow's day. Jakally got out of her bed and went to her window opening it up causing the bats to fly. "Today is going to be a wonderful day." She said before running down the stair to go see her mother.

"Good morning mother." Jakally said as she sat at the table but what little did she expect was her father was home. "Mother, when is father coming home? He said he wouldn't be that long." That's when she got picked up and put on her fathers shoulder.

"Hey there, Jakally. Are you ready for today?"

"Of course!" She said smiling as she slipped out of his arms and did a handstand before jumping up and landing on her feet causing her father to smile.

"Jack, just please be careful with her."

"Don't worry, Sally. She'll be safe." But maybe Jack spoke too soon for she was already out the door and on her way to town.

She ran past the guys playing their music as she flipped a coin into the cup for them smiling as she ran into town listening to her music as it was playing through her head.

'This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no'


	2. Chapter 2: In Town

Chapter 2: In Town

She ran past the guys playing their music as she flipped a coin into the cup for them smiling as she ran into town listening to her music as it was playing through her head.

'This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no'

She smiled as she was walking towards the forest.

"Zero. Come on, Zero. Let's go for a walk." She smiles as she called for her dad's dog.

Zero barked and followed her as she walked through the forest.

**Meanwhile Back In Town:**

The new vampire around town was enjoying a walk through the town when he seen Jakally.

"Wow. Who's she?" He asked one of his brothers who happen to be walking by.

"That's Jakally. She's the daughter of our King and his bride."

He smiled and thought about her name before following her.

"So you're name is Jakally? it's a very nice name."

She jumped and looked around before seeing him blending in with the dark.

"Um. Yes. And yours?"

"The Child is what my brothers call me. But it's actually Noc. Nice dog."

"Thank you. His name is Zero. And it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Jakally. And you too Zero."

He barked as they both smiled.

"So you like music, Jakally?"

"Ya. I like a lot of them. The bands I mean. What's your favorite?"

"I like some Nickelback. But what the guys play is good too."

They both sat there talking and before they knew it had been two hours.

"Oh, I should probably get home. My Parents are probably wondering where I am." She said before taking off back to her house leaving her ipod by accident.

"Jakally, your ipod!" He tried to yell after her but he was too late. She was already out of hearing.

But he looked down at the ipod and smiled.


End file.
